The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging device.
As a background art in the technical field concerned, JP-A-2003-21854, for example, is available. The patent document states that “PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED: To obtain the positional change of an image according to output from an imaging device in the midst of exposure and to correct image blur based on the positional change whether a moving picture is taken or a still picture is taken.”
And, it also states that “SOLUTION: This camera has an optical path control means capable of moving the image on an image formation surface and the imaging device capable of performing non-destructive read, and records output from the imaging device as image data, and it has a control means for correcting the image blur by obtaining output from the imaging device several times in the midst of exposure so as to find the positional change of the image, and controlling the optical path control means so as to restrain the positional change.”